South Park
South Park is an animated feature on Comedy Central, created by Trey Parker and Matt Stone. The show follows the misadventures of Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny in the fictional town of South Park, Colorado. Parker and Stone have considered Family Guy their rivals, which they demonstrated in Cartoon Wars Pt. 1-2. In the episode, South Park is in a panic when Family Guy shows an episode featuring the Muslim prophet Muhammad as a character. The townspeople hide in the Community Center for fear of a terrorist attack when the second half of the two-parter, without censorship, will be shown. Kyle, who likes the show, finds no problem and thinks the censorship is wrong, but Cartman disagrees, declaring that it is right to do this. Kyle thinks that he is faking, but, when Cartman gives an impassioned speech about keeping people from getting hurt, he is guilt-ridden. After a terrible dream in which he and his little brother Ike are killed by a terrorist bomb, Kyle agrees to go with Cartman to get the episode pulled. According to the episode, manatees are the writers. South Park is in a panic when Family Guy shows an episode featuring the Muslim prophet Muhammad as a character. The townspeople hide in the Community Center for fear of a terrorist attack when the second half of the two-parter, without censorship, will be shown. Kyle, who likes the show, finds no problem and thinks the censorship is wrong, but Cartman disagrees, declaring that it is right to do this. Kyle thinks that he is faking, but, when Cartman gives an impassioned speech about keeping people from getting hurt, he is guilt-ridden. After a terrible dream in which he and his little brother Ike are killed by a terrorist bomb, Kyle agrees to go with Cartman to get the episode pulled. Later, Cartman arrives at the Fox studio, where he pretends to be a sickly Danish kid with a broken leg, telling the Fox executives that his father was killed by terrorists during the Jyllands-Posten Muhammad cartoons controversy (even though a terrorist attack never happened) and pleading that they pull the episode. His story touches the executives, who encourage him to try to persuade the writers to yield. Kyle arrives at the Fox Studio to foil Cartman's plans, but is knocked unconscious by an ally of Cartman's, a kid resembling Bart Simpson (possibly Bart himself) who, also wanting to destroy Family Guy, restrains Kyle in a supply shed. Meanwhile, President George W. Bush tells reporters that Family Guy's writers cannot be persuaded to change their mind about the episode, and that it is protected under the First Amendment. The incredulous press exhibits complete ignorance of the First Amendment, acting as if the Bush Administration originated it. Cartman is introduced to the Family Guy writing staff, who turn out to be a group of manatees. The aquatic mammals, who live in a large tank, pick up "idea balls" from a large pile of them, each of which has a different noun, a verb or a pop-culture reference written on it, and deliver them, five at a time, to a machine that then forms a Family Guy cutaway gag based on those ideas. For example, "Laundry" + "Date" + "Winning" + "Mexico" + "Gary Coleman" becomes a clip of Lois asking Peter to do the laundry, after which Peter recalls winning a date in Mexico with Gary Coleman. The manatees refuse to work if any idea ball is removed from their tank, making censorship an unfeasible practice with them. They are also, a Fox staffperson tells Cartman, the only mammals unaffected by terrorist threats. Cartman secretly removes a ball from their tank, causing them to stop working, and then convinces the Fox president that the manatees are spoiled, and abusing the executives' generosity. Cartman convinces the president that they need to show them who's boss. The president decides to pull the new Family Guy episode shortly before airtime. Cartman feels victorious, but Kyle has convinced the Bart-like kid to set him free. After a physical altercation with Cartman, Kyle and Cartman both go to the Fox president's office. Kyle tells the president that Cartman has duped him into pulling the episode, and despite Cartman's brandishing of a gun, Kyle implores the president not to censor the episode. The network president ultimately decides, in spite of threats of violence from both Cartman and Islamic terrorists, that Family Guy should be aired, and without censorship. The Family Guy episode airs, and features Muhammad in a cutaway gag, handing Peter a "salmon football helmet". The scene with Muhammad is censored from South Park, however, by Comedy Central: these few seconds are replaced by a black screen and the words, "In this shot, Mohammed hands a football helmet to Family Guy. Comedy Central has refused to broadcast an image of Mohammed on their network." Despite President Bush's observation that the use of Muhammad was not inflammatory, terrorist leader Al-Zawahiri declares afterwards that America was warned not to show Muhammad, and will face retaliation. Al-Zawahiri releases a crudely-animated Al Qaeda video depicting George W. Bush, Carson Kressley, Tom Cruise, Katie Holmes and Jesus Christ defecating on each other and the American flag. Al-Zawahiri declares a victory over the US, asserting that his cartoon is much funnier than Family Guy. On another occasion in the episode Canada on Strike, while flicking through the TV channels out of lack of stuff to watch, Family Guy ''comes on for a few seconds, before Cartman yells "No! We are NOT resorting to that!" Seth MacFarlane had considered a way to get back at ''South Park for this, in addition to several other jibes that the show was created by a group of manatees, but decided against it since it he decided that Family Guy didn't have the time to waste on South Park after a joke was written but not used due to being considered in poor taste. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T7r37Am6Ot4 Category:Television Shows